ninjamanagerfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Countries
After a certian point in-game you will have to chose which elemental country you visit next. You can attempt one at a time, and can't go to any other country until you finish the one you chose. You can still visit cleared areas. These difficulty of the countries is not really related to which one it is, but how many countries you've visited so far. About half the enemies in that country will be of the element of the country. Your choice in the order you tackle these countries is important, because each one unlocks useful summons and Akatsuki Jounins which are usually used in Endgame teams. Here is a list of unlocks and a breif overview (All increases from summons are for one lvl): A more comprehensive detail of jounins and summons stats and abilities is found on the Ninjamanager site FAQ here: http://www.ninjamanager.com/help/game-guide Wind Country *Deidara (low chakra, 1 seal, hih nin jounin) *Sasori *Ryo Bird (ryo up 4%) *Kamatari (wind/stamina up 3) Advantages: Ryo Bird is one of the favorite summons to pick up first, and therefore wind country is one of the favorite countries to attack first. Depending on rank, it could be quite a while Ryo bird begins to pay off, but combining it's ability with +ryo Legendary Weapons or jutsu (like the konohamaru trio's 200 ryo abilities) can cut that shorter (though you'll need to beat 2 countries before 200 ryo abilities are buyable). If you can get losses from 1 ryo to 2 ryo through bonuses, it's a huge deal. Kamatari is liked by some people because it (effectively) is like enma for wind-ninjas with less ryo and chakra cost, but no safety from fire damage. Deidara is an ideal Low seal ninja at a good chakra cost. He's also the only Jounin in the entire game to come at 36 chakra. Weird. Sasori's jutsu don't provide as much damage as some of the others, but the shear amount of stamina gains there places him as a great ninja (stamina = v. important) Fire Country *Itachi (mid seal, high nin, 400 ryo ability that is very well liked) *Kisame *Demolisher Toad *Ninja Dogs (Itemfind up 12%) Advantages: Kisame kind of sucks. Many people like Itachi because his 400 ability gives +60 nin, although there are penalties. He also starts at seal 10 on average ( I believe the seal value is rolled a little) and so he'll be awkward most of the game (If he comes at 10, you probably will never get him to the end of the seal levels - you'd need him as lvl 36. Consider placing reroll bonuses on him somehow). Ninja Dogs sound more useful than they are. At lvl 10, 120% itemfind sounds good, but it's a niche use and an investment of exp that could be used better elsewhere unless you're really ''gunning for some ''tough Legendary Weapons. If you are ''going for some really tough LW, make ''sure '' you know what you're doing. Lightning Country *Tobi *Zetsu *Nin Kame (tai up 3/ tai immunity 1%) *Three Headed Snake Advantages: High Tai teams love Nin Kame. Mixed and even Nin teams can benefit nicely too, for world map. Why? Why not? It adds decent damage and survivability, and can even be got early-game. A lot of people use it because of this. Even more, most endgame teams push the chakra usage right to the limit and so you won't have the capacity to actually use your endgame summon even if you buy it, until you're right at the last (or second to last) stage. In fact, a lot of people ''use ''Nin Kame as their endgame summon because you can level him from so early! Zetsu is about the only decent ninja that includes itemfind in his abilities, but he does kind of suck compared to other akatsuki. Tobi... Tobi's kind of weird. He's a low seal ninja with more tai gains than nin (so he's more stable than normal, with less potential damage). He comes with a fantastic 800 jutsu and his 400 jutsu looks like it's more suited for a high seal. And neither of them provide stamina gains. Ouch. Be prepared to go LW hunting if you pick him. Fresh soldier pill won't cut it. River Country *Pein *Konan *Pirahna (reroll up 4%) *Umi-bozu Advantages: Pirahna is the only easy way to buff reroll until Spirit Dragon (Debatably the' ultimate 'low-seal summon for 'world map'. The other contender would be katsuyu.), who comes almost at the very end of the game. Great for low seals. Useless for high seals. Many people think that the water advantage it gives is useless, and to a point it is. But with enough water element ninjas and a decently lvled pirahna, you can scan the battle arena for fire-ninjas, and have an extremely good chance of just nuking them for an easy win. Fire Country also becomes a joke. However, once spirit dragon unlocks you'll have no use for this summon, probably. But then, shortly after you get SD you'll beat the game, and you probably won't have a use for it, either. Konan and Pein have some combos. Probably the most combos out of the akatsuki jounins, but check those combos out before you invest. Pein's stats are great but his jutsu are pretty lame.Konan has lower Charka cost than most akatsuki jounins, and packs a good punch on her own anyways. Earth Country *Kazuku *Hidan *Pakkun (ninja exp up 4%) *Giant Snake Andvantages: Pakkun is noteworthy. His bonus is to all ninjas on-team. It's trouble to lvl him, but he'd make lvling your main team easier. If we're talking long-term use and you aren't going with Ryo-Bird, then Pakkun is a decent alternative. Note that you could be buying +30 and +45 experience items instead. But a lvl 5 pakkun giving +20 to all ninjas (assuming you have six) is 120% in total, isn't it? There are definately downsides though. You probably won't have your entire endgame team when you get him, he's pretty useless at low levels, he doesn't actually help you beat anyone stronger, which would also increase exp, and with items you can focus the experience on a ninja you actually plan to keep. Not to mention using him takes away summon exp from something that you would be using to actually fight with. Leveling your endgame summon is very important. But you can make a good case for the summon. On higher modes, he's more useful even if he's kept mid-leveled because of the raw lvls you're going to need. Kazuku is interesting, in that he has an ability that gives +10 ryo gains while still being a powerful jounin. Don't get him just for that, though. Hidan is one of the cooler akatsuki jounins, coming in at 40 chakra and with an ability for 33% tai immunity which is very suited for a high seal. If you don't know what you're doing: Pirahna or Nin-Kame if you're low seal. Nin-kame if you're high seal. Ryo-bird if you're looking for some real long-term gains. You don't have to pick just one, but you shouldn't ever need more than 2 summons, really, unless you know what you're doing. Deidera and Itachi if you're low-seal. Tobi is a good possibility as well. Any high-seal Akatsuki (they're all roughly equivalent) if you're high-seal. Itachi starts around seal 10 so you could (in theory) try to pass him off in a high-seal team and there's no ''strict reason why you shouldn't if you were so inclined but he's going to be a bit more random on account of all the nin and you're going to have to deal with low stamina until you get his 800. If you're mixed, go nuts. Pick whatever akatsuki you want. But always look to your endgame team when making Akatsuki decisions. And always keep your endgame chakra limit in mind.